Model Me
by OceanKitsune
Summary: When a modelling competition comes Hogwarts, Hermione decides its time to prove that she isn't 'one of the guys'. With the war over and peace settling back in can Hermione manage to win the competition and find love along the way? Fred/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story of this kind that I am writing and there will be ideas from multiple seasons of Australia's Next Top Model so anything you recognise from there I do not own. Feel free to tell me if you want a certain challenge or photoshoot included (or come up with your own)! **

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 1 **

- Kings Cross -

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted as she approached her two best friends who were waiting for her on the platform. The two grinned when they saw her and wrapped her up in their arms.

"Hermione!" they exclaimed. Hermione laughed quietly and pulled away.

"So," she started, "Back for one more year?"

"Yeah," Ron breathed looking at the big red train, "Looks like it."

"And we'll have a normal year for sure," Harry grinned. After the war the trio had gotten to work cleaning up the wizarding world and after a long election Arthur Weasley was finally made the new Minister for Magic having beaten Delores Umbridge and Amos Diggory. Of course it was all Harry's idea to nominate him and it was by far the best choice the Wizarding world had made yet.

"Let's find a compartment before they are all taken," Harry suggested as they boarded the train. They quickly found one and settled into the seats. Soon they were joined by Luna, Ginny and Neville and the train ride to Hogwarts flew by.

It looked like a war had never hit Hogwarts; it was standing as tall and magnificent as the day they first arrived all those years ago.

"Welcome to all new students and students returning, especially those who are returning for their final year here after missing out last year," Professor McGonagall welcomed.

At the mention of the previous year the hall went silent for a few moments remembering all those they had lost.

"This year we will be hosting a type of…tournament I guess you could say," she continued, "Madam Rosalie D'Barbarac of Rose Modelling Agency is scouting for a new two new models. As she has so generously helped in the repairs to the school we have allowed her to scout here. Madam D'Barbarac if you please."

An older woman approached stood from the heads table and nearly all of the girls started murmuring, this woman was the most famous witch model scout in the country.

"Good evening students, as you know my name is Rosalie D'Barbarac and I am looking for a pair of models for my new muggle style-magazine Mystique. I have devised a set of challenges to take place, once per week as well as a photoshoot, muggle style, once per week as well. I will only allow students who are of age to compete in this challenge as to not cause controversy and their will be an audition stage that will be held in here at 9am next Saturday.

When you sign up you will put your name in this goblet here," she said as she held out a goblet slightly smaller than the Goblet of Fire, "It will add you to my audition list and from then on I shall be choosing who goes through to the next rounds with some judges that will be introduced on the day.

I would like some males to join as I am always looking for a new male face. The winners of this tournament will gather 500 Galleons to their name as well as a six page editorial in my first edition of my new fashion magazine that will come out for the New Year and I will be your agent shall you wish to continue in this career. You can put your name in from now until next Friday night. I hope to see many of you next Saturday, thank you. Oh and anyone who wishes to come and watch the auditions is welcome."

As soon as she sat down people began murmuring in excitement, mostly the female population while many of them groaned since they were not old enough.

"I think this will be great," Ginny said.

"Of course you would," Ron said, "But I think it's ridiculous."

"Of course you would," Ginny mocked, "But I think I have what it takes to be a model, and that 500 Galleons that would do us the world of good wouldn't it Ronald."

"So you're going to enter?" Harry asked.

"Sure am," she replied, "Hey Hermione you haven't said much about this competition."

"Sorry what?" Hermione asked as she looked up from where she had been playing with her food.

"What do you think about this competition?" Ginny asked as the people around them looked to Hermione for her answer.

"I think it could be fun," she said quietly as she looked to her plate. Everyone looked shocked as they expected her to say it was derogatory and foolish to have a tournament of people showing off their bodies.

"Are you going to enter too Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh come off it Harry, Hermione can't be a model," Ron laughed. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the red head.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Because she has hung around two guys for over seven years," Lavender Brown piped up, "She doesn't really have that many female traits except for the anatomy."

"Yeah she wears baggy clothes that cover any figure she may have, she has such untamed hair and not to mention she eats all that food filled with carbs," Parvati agreed, "Basically she is too safe to be a model."

"See Harry, Hermione couldn't be a model because she is basically one of us guys, just with the female body parts," Ron grinned.

"Fine then," Hermione sniffed as she glowered at her housemates, "I will prove you all wrong. I'll enter that contest and show you that I am not 'one of the guys'."

"Sure Hermione," Ron grinned obviously not believing her. Hermione glared at him even further and ripped out a piece of parchment from her robes and a quill, she never went anywhere without them just in case. She quickly scribbled her name down on the paper and stood up.

"Wait for me Hermione," Ginny said as she grabbed the remaining parchement and wrote her name down to, she knew her friend was petrified doing it on her own and besides she wanted to enter too so why not do it together? Hermione sent her a grateful smile as they walked up together.

Luna Lovegood then made her way towards them with a piece of parchment in her hand as well. People murmured throughout the hall and gasped as they approached the goblet sitting in front of Madam D'Barbarac.

"Ah three girls already, well then I will see you all next Saturday," she grinned at them. The three girls nodded and dropped their names into the goblet before sitting back down. Hermione was pleased when she returned to the dropped jaws of her housemates. She shot them a smug grin and as she sat down someone else stood up.

"I'll join you there Hermione," Neville said as he went and put his name in the goblet as well. This caused even more of a shock throughout the hall. Suddenly people were going up and putting their names in left, right and center.

"Good on you Neville," Hermione grinned. He had changed so much since the war, he was now more confident within himself and wasn't afraid to stand up to anybody and always looked out for everyone else.

"Hey Harry should we-?" Ron started looking a bit doubtful.

"Oh no, I'm sitting in the background for this one," Harry laughed. Ron nodded and sat up straighter.

"Yeah we are already war hero's we don't need this," he agreed quickly. Everyone rolled their eyes at his statement and continued on with their dinner.

Soon the feast was over and everyone was sent to their dorm rooms. Hermione had turned down the position of Head Girl saying that although she was chosen for her year she missed out on it last year and Ginny, the Head Girl for this year, should not have to miss out on her opportunity for it.

Neville had also turned down the Head Boy position saying that although it would have been a great honour, he believed that Eli Meraki, a Ravenclaw, shouldn't miss out.

- Next Morning —

"Morning guys," Hermione greeted as she sat down next to her friends at the Gryffindor table. They greeted her and went back to their food all of them barely awake for their first day of classes.

They were eating quietly when they heard a loud bang. All heads turned to the Great Hall's doors where two red heads came strutting through.

"Sorry we're late Minnie," one grinned.

"Yeah we got caught up in important business," the other finished.

"As well as hosting Madam D'Barbarac here, Hogwarts will also be accommodating Fred and George Weasley while they set up their new store in Hogsmede this year," Professor McGonagall announced with a sour face. She loved the boys but when they called her that retched name it made her face scrunch up in protest.

"Are you kidding me," Ron grumbled.

"They didn't tell us anything about this," Ginny mumbled with a frown.

"Maybe they wanted to surprise you?" Hermione mused.

"Either way Fred should still be healing at least, right?" Harry said.

"The healers at St Mungo's gave him the all clear," Ginny replied.

When the battle of Hogwarts went down many lives were lost. The Weasley's lost one brother and Fred had almost made it two. Percy died saving Ginny and Ron from a rogue Death Eater on the field. He fired his own killing curse at the man moments before that green light, meant for his siblings, hit him in the chest.

He died with a content face with one lone tear staining his face. Only minutes after his body had been brought into the Great Hall to be protected did the Weasley's get news of another one of their family members almost dying.

Fred Weasley had been fighting against the dark forces when the wall beside him had exploded. Everything had gone in slow motion as Ron and Hermione passed the corridor as the wall exploded. Bodies were flying everywhere and getting trapped or hit by the rubble.

Fred was in the way of the largest piece of the wall and looked at it with terrified but accepting eyes; he knew he was going to die. Well he would have if not for Hermione. A sudden force caused him to be propelled backwards by a gale of wind. He was sent meters away and only missed the rubble by inches.

When he looked up he saw Ron running towards him with the look of utter terror on his face.

"Not you too Fred, not another one," he murmured as he embraced his older brother. Fred had embraced him back and looked past his shoulder and saw Hermione with her wand pointed towards him. Hermione had saved his life and he didn't know if he could ever repay her. He did suffer a broken leg and slight head trauma from hitting the stone floor but he rather that then be dead.

The healers had said that he should be resting up because of the head trauma but here he was, two weeks early from his healing sentence having been cleared, strutting his stuff in the Great Hall.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will hopefully be opening for the new years," George announced.

"And we will be giving discounts to any student who promises to use these products for-"

"Misters Weasley," Professor McGonagall warned.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Minnie," Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, we were only going to tell these lovely students to use these products for_ good," _George finished with a grin. The students laughed as McGonagall's face scrunched up once again.

"Now where to sit, where do you think we should go Gred?"

"Well the Mighty Slytherin's look pretty promising this time of year don't they Forge?"

"Yes they do look quite chirpy but I don't think we can resist sitting with our dear beloved siblings could we?"

"Certainly not brother, now where are they? Ah there they are!"

"Good morning ickle Ronnikins and Ginerva, how goes you two this fine day?"

The twins made their way to the two red faced red heads and sat across from them, coincidently on either side of harry and Hermione.

"And look here Gred the famous Harry Potter! It is such an honour to be seated next to his majesty."

"And the beauty that is Hermione Granger, the brains behind the downfall of Lord Moldywart."

"Oh please," Hermione laughed, "I think that is quite enough boys."

"Hey guys have you heard about the Model competition that Hogwarts is hosting this year?" Ginny asked.

"That's half the reason why we came here, we could have easily staying in Hogsmede somewhere but as soon as we heard about it we jumped at the chance to come back and look at all the lovely ladies," George grinned.

"So then I guess you have heard that our little sister is competing?" Ron said. The twin's grins immediately fell and they glared at Ginny who had hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Thank you big mouth," she grumbled.

"Ginerva Weasley what would mother say?" George said with a scowl.

"Yeah, we can't have all of the guys in Hogwarts ogling our sister. I really don't want to have to go to Azkaban for killing the entire male population here," Fred continued. Ginny looked like she wanted to run, she had wanted to tell them gently or wait until the auditions but her brother had to go and open his mouth.

"It's my fault actually," Hermione cut in. All heads shot towards her and she held her head up high, determined not to back down.

"I had expressed my interest in entering and your brother had to go and say I was 'one of the guys'," she started, "Other members of the house also berated me and put me down so Ginny said she would enter with me for support and to help me prove to everyone that I am not a 'guy'."

"'One of the guys'?" George asked with a wide open mouth.

"You, Hermione are definitely not one of the guys," Fred said," But I guess if Ginny is entering to support you then there is nothing we can do."

"Yeah we don't get in the way of friendship like that, it's not very gentleman like," George continued.

"But if anyone even looks at either of you in the wrong way they will be expecting a very nasty prank courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," they finished.

"Alright, alright," Ginny said.

"So when is the audition?" Fred asked as he took some pancakes from the table.

"Saturday morning at nine," Ginny replied, "I looked at the information sheet in the common room and it says that there are three stages to the audition. There is a photoshoot, swimsuit catwalk and a runway show for the school, parents and other guests."

"Are you serious," Hermione chocked, "Uh Ginny I might need your help, I have not got anything to wear, I don't bring swimsuits with me to Hogwarts."

"That's alright, neither do I," she said, "But I do know a transfiguration spell to change clothes so I'll tech it to you later."

"Anyone else we know who has entered?" George asked.

"Heaps of people," Harry said.

"Yeah Neville has entered as the only boy from Gryffindor," Ron said and Neville grinned from a few seats down. Fred and George congratulated him before listening to Harry.

"There is also, Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Terry Boot," he said.

"But there is a whole bunch of others that we don't know," Ron said. The twins nodded in understanding. After a few more minutes of eating the food vanished and all the students went their separate ways.

"Hey wanna play a game of Quidditch?" Ginny asked. Everyone nodded but Hermione said she was going to the library.

"Alright Hermione I'll meet you later for that spell," Ginny said. Hermione nodded and made her way towards the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep the reviews coming guys I really need some inspiration here! Feel free to suggest any challenges or photoshoot for this story and ill do my best to add it in!**

**R&R Please! **

Chapter 2

-Library—

Hermione made her way into the library and walked up to Madam Pince who smiled seeing her favourite student.

"Good morning Madam Pince," she greeted.

"Good morning Hermione how can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if you have any books about um….beauty tips," she asked shyly.

"Why on earth would you need those spells for honey? You are beautiful enough as it is," the older women asked.

"I have entered the modelling competition," Hermione answered quietly.

"Ah I see, well in any case the beauty books are just over there," she said while pointing to a shelf, "take what you need dear and stay for as long as you wish, I know where to find you."

Hermione thanked the woman and went over to the shelf. As far as she knew no one else was in the library and therefore no one was around to see her reading these books. She picked a few off the shelf and went to her usual spot in a secluded spot of the library.

She placed the books down and opened up the first one. There were spells for applying make-up, changing the colour of clothes, how to change your hair style etc but everything seemed to go in one eye and out the other, she wasn't taking any of this in.

"Why have I gotten myself into," she groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"What have you done know Granger?" a voice asked from above her. Hermione's head snapped up and saw the one person she didn't think she would ever see again.

"Malfoy?"

"Surprised to see me I guess?" he asked.

"Well yes actually, I wasn't aware that you had come back to Hogwarts," she replied warily.

"Well I need to pass my N.E. if I want to become a healer," he said casually.

"You want to be a healer?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, when I saw what my…aunt…did to you at my old place I wanted so badly to stop it. Blood was split and it looked the same as mine, as anyone else's so I decided that if I was going to get out of the war alive I wanted to be a healer, to stop that blood from spilling ever again. My parents are supporting me and they are trying to make up for their past sins. My father knows he will never fully be forgiven but he can at least try. Mother had never really done anything wrong so she doesn't have much to make up for. Me, on the other hand, have years to make up for, especially to you," he said.

"You're serious," she asked. When she looked at him now he seemed like completely different person to who he had been three years ago. She saw the torment he had gone through in sixth year when he became almost too skinny and his skin started turning a sickly grey colour.

When she had been tortured at his mansion she saw him try in vain to protect Harry by pretending not to know him and she had seen his face when Bellatrix carved those words into her arm. He looked sickened and when he had appeared at Hogwarts for the final battle she remembered how scared he had looked and how his family slipped out unnoticed.

"I am completely serious Granger," he said.

"But how are you going to pass your exams when you were barely passing them in sixth year?" she asked.

"I…I need help," he murmured.

"And you wish for me to help you?" she asked finally realising why he was there.

"I know I don't deserve it but…I need to try and fix things and I don't know who else to go to," he said with a pained expression.

Hermione looked at his face for a moment as he examined the floor with hunched shoulders.

"Alright," she said, "I will help you but on one condition."

"And what is that?" he asked warily.

"I need you to help me prepare for the auditions on Saturday. I remember overhearing you talking to Blaise about helping your mother prepare for important dinners and whatnot," she said.

"I can do that," he smiled weakly.

"Then you have a deal," she smiled," I will help you with your classes on Wednesday nights here if that is alright with you?"

"That's great," he replied, "And I can help you prepare for your audition now. Professor McGonagall has teachers roaming around Hogsmede today in case we need a few last minute things. So put away those ruddy books and come with me."

Hermione grinned and although she was still wary of him she thought that she rather liked this new Draco Malfoy and she was willing to give him a second chance.

"I would also like to apologise for all the things I have done to you in the past," he said.

"I'll forgive you when you pass your exams and become a great healer," she smiled.

"Well then, I guess I have more incentive now don't I," he said quietly. Draco, she noticed, had become more withdrawn and calm. He was no longer sneering at people and he seemed almost serene although sad.

Students stared at them as they passed and started murmuring. Who would have thought that the golden princess Hermione Granger would be seen willingly following the ex-dark prince Draco Malfoy.

They quickly headed down to Hogsmede and walked along the repaired streets.

"Okay first things first," he said, "I am taking you to Malady Marissa's to get a scrub down and fix that hair of yours. Being on the run for a year would not have done your skin or hair much good."

Hermione nodded as he led them into a back street to a small salon where a few people could be seen inside. As Draco opened the door three heads inside turned to look at them.

"Good morning Draco dear," the eldest woman greeted. She looked to be around forty with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes. The other two were around early to mid thirties with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Good morning Marissa, ladies," he greeted, "I am here to see if my friend can get some help, she has entered the modelling competition that Hogwarts is hosting this year."

"Oh well of course we can," Marissa smiled, "We have no customers yet today because most of the girls are being escorted to Diagon Ally today by their parents to get made over."

Hermione was ushered over to a chair where two of the women grabbed her face and an exfoliate scrub. While they were scrubbing her face down Marissa was conversing with Draco.

"I would like to change her hair, but not too much," she said, "What do you think Draco?"

"I think we should lighten it a little to a golden blonde. Cut it to the middle of the back and try to tame it a little," he replied.

"Excellent," Marissa grinned as she went to get the mixtures ready. The other two women, Carly and Cassy, had finished with her skin and proceeded with a manicure and pedicure set, clear and neat nails.

"Alright my dear let the magic begin," Marissa said as she came out with potion bottles and scissors. Hermione gulped but kept still as Marissa worked her 'magic'.

Draco sat down in another chair watching everything happen. They coloured and cut her hair, plucked her eye brows and tamed her hair to hang down her back in light waves. An hour later they were walking out of the store and Hermione kept touching her hair, in awe of what it felt and looked like.

"Stop touching it Granger, you will ruin it," Malfoy scolded.

"Well I'm sorry if I have never had anything done to my hair and am in awe," she retorted.

"Whatever Granger," he scoffed with a small smile.

"What now?"

"Now we go to Pandora's to get you a new wardrobe," he said.

"Malfoy I had barely enough money to pay for the hair, how am I supposed to pay for this," she said with a sigh.

"Easy, I'm paying," he replied.

"B-"

"You can pay me back when you win," he smirked. Hermione sighed knowing she wouldn't get through to him. They walked into a shop with magnificent looking clothes ranging from swimwear, casual clothes to formal dresses.

"Madam Pan at your service dears how can I help you today?" an elderly woman asked as she walked up to them.

"I need a whole new wardrobe for my friend here and money isn't a problem," Draco stated. Hermione's eyes went wide and she squeaked when she was suddenly rushed into the fitting rooms by two assistants while Madam Pan threw things over the stall door.

Two hours and a lot of clothes and money later the two walked out of the store with shrunken bags in their pockets. She also walked out wearing a new outfit as Draco refused to let her wear her baggy cargos and hoodie anymore. She now donned denim shorts, black knee high boots and a long sleeved white V-neck shirt.

As they walked through the castle people stared once again at the two as they passed. Draco took Hermione up to the Gryffindor portrait where they bid their good-byes.

"I'll see you at the audition," he smiled.

"Why don't you enter with me?" she asked.

"Not really my thing, I just want to focus on my studies," he replied.

"See something just seems wrong with this picture," she laughed. He chuckled and nodded his head before leaving. She walked into the common room which was filled with students. She immediately spotted her friends and walked over to them.

"Ginny would you mind helping me with something?" she asked. They all looked up at her and their jaws dropped.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and Ginny immediately dragged her up into their room.

"What happened?" she asked. Hermione told her what had happened and although Ginny was sceptical of a good Malfoy she decided to trust her friend's judgement.

"So can I see the clothes?" she asked. Hermione just grinned and one by one she showed her friend all of the outfits that they had gotten. Once they were done they went back downstairs and hung out with their friends as much as they could before classes were scheduled to start the next morning.

"So," Harry said as he and his friends walked up to Gryffindor Tower, "Is everyone ready for their final year at Hogwarts?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! **

_**NOTE: There will be a health problem included here so be warned, I do not wish to upset or offend anyone but I would like to make people aware. **_

**Please keep the reviews coming they make me work just that much harder to make you all happy!**

Chapter 3

The first week of classes flew by way too fast for Hermione's liking. She sat down at breakfast at 7am Saturday morning but left her food untouched.

"Hermione you need to eat something," Harry said, "Remember what you said to me in first year right before my first Quidditch match?"

"I know, I know," she moaned before picking up some toast and nibbling it. Fred and George were going through a list of things that Ginny was not allowed to wear and what she was allowed to wear.

"Alright students it is time for everyone to leave so we can set up this hall for the competition. It is a little early but we need the auditions started by 8am instead of 9am. You are all require to go to the Quidditch pitch at 7pm tonight as well will have no one in the school to watch you. The catwalk show is due to start at 7:30pm although parents and guests will be let in first. Girls and boys for the competition if you will please come through this door here to get ready for your photoshoot," McGonagall announced.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said as she and Neville dragged Hermione through the door. They came upon Madam D'Barbarac and three other people.

"Alright students first up we have a photoshoot where you will all be wearing white shirts and jeans and no make-up, we want to capture your natural looks," Rosalie began, "These are your judges for the competition, Lillian McGregor, a retired model and catwalk coach and Christopher Daniels a world famous fashion designer. The last man to my right is your head photographer Leo Stiller who is the guest judge for today.

"When your name is called forward out into the Great Hall and find the numbered area you have been assigned. There you will find your photographer who will transfigure your clothes and you will have ten minutes to get the best shots that you can.

"Myself and the other judges will be walking around and looking at each and everyone of your photo's and remember this is muggle-style so the pictures will not be moving, you will need to take good still shot pictures to move on to the next round. Now the first group of people to go through are…"

"I can't do this," Hermione murmured.

"Yes you can Hermione, what about your promise to-"

"Okay, okay," she breathed, "I can do this."

"Neville Longbottom," Rosalie called. He grinned at the girls and walked into the Great Hall with Luna who was also called. Once the first group and the judges went through the door a few staff members called out names and lined the rest of the students up in order.

Hermione was moved three people behind Ginny and all she could feel was the pounding in her chest. Not twenty minutes later she saw Ginny head through the doors and give her one final wink.

She gave herself a pep talk in her mind and jolted out of it once her name was called.

"Alright Miss Granger head to area 7 on the far side of the hall," said the crew member. Hermione nodded and walked into the Great Hall where she saw Ginny exiting the hall. She looked around for area seven and saw it almost immediately. She walked over to the male photographer and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger," she greeted.

"Good morning Hermione, I'm Jacob Jeremies and I will be your photographer today," he replied with a large grin. He transfigured her clothes into dark blue fitting jeans and a white tank top.

"No make-up fantastic," he said, "Alright now go stand in front of that white backdrop and just give me some natural looking shots."

Hermione let out a large breath before starting. She saw Jacob taking pictures every couple of seconds and giving her feedback. He was a lovely man and was guiding her through it. As time went on his feedback became less and less and he started to just compliment her saying things like 'fantastic' and 'you're a natural' and the more he said it the more confident Hermione was becoming.

She felt her heartbeat increase when the judges came around to look at her digitally uploaded photos on the enchanted computer monitors they had. She tried to ignore what they were whispering about and just concentrate on her body and it seemed to be working well.

"Alright that's time," Jacob said and Hermione let her body relax.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"The best I have seen yet although you need to work on boosting your confidence, it is shining through your eyes that you're not confident and in the modelling industry that will get you shut down quickly," he replied. Hermione thanked him and exited the hall and was quickly attacked by Ginny.

"How did you do?" she asked.

"I did alright," Hermione replied. She was modest by nature and grinned when Ginny started telling her all about her shoot. Twenty minutes later all the contestants were gathered outside of the hall when the judges came out.

"Alright everyone now it is time for the swimsuit catwalk so what I want you to do is go back into the room you started in and once you are there you will be given a swimsuit to model and one by one you will walk out to us and we will judge you and critique you on your photograph.

"Other students and staff will be here to watch you so make sure you are confident and not afraid of crowds," Rosalie said. Once again they were lead back into the room and separated by staff members who shoved them into changing booths with swimsuits.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and winced, she saw some pudge on her tummy and her behind was definitely on the round side. She was wearing a simple white bikini that left nothing to the imagination, she felt exposed.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" the staff member called. Hermione steeled herself and walked out of the booth where other students gapped at her, who knew she had a figure like that.

She had curves that other women would die for and a nicely endowed chest and rear. Some of the girls were even looked quite self conscious now that she had walked out of the change stall. They pushed Hermione out to the backstage stairs that lead to the catwalk. Another staff member then handed her a pair of white strappy heels. Hermione sighed she actually knew how to walk properly in heels since she always had to wear them for her parents dental functions.

She heard them talking to Luna who appeared back behind the curtains not moments later. She grinned at Hermione in her blue and green swimsuit.

"Good luck Hermione," she said. When Luna left her name was called and she steeled herself once more, she could do this. She walked onto the stage and placed an expression of calm serenity over her face. She walked before the judges with a face of confidence though she knew they caught the insecure look in her eyes.

She stopped before them where a microphone stood and ignored all the gasping and murmuring students around her. She vaguely heard a 'bloody hell' but let it fly over her head.

"So Miss Granger," Rosalie started, "War heroine and the brains behind the fall of the Dark Lord, what brings you to enter this competition?"

Hermione looked nervous now and she knew all of the girls had been saying things like 'it has been my dream to be a model' she knew she wasn't a very good liar and honestly, she didn't want to lie.

"I have entered this competition to prove to everyone that I am not 'one of the guys' as many of my classmates have told me and that I am actually a girl despite what the majority of the school thinks," she replied with a barely noticeable shake in her voice.

If she was to be honest with you having those things said about her or to her made her upset. She knew she wasn't the most glamorous or girly but that didn't mean she wasn't a girl. She had always dreamed of someone sweeping her off her feet and having a fairytale romance.

"Alright Miss Granger, I will make one thing clear right now. In this competition you are Hermione Granger, not war heroine or smartest witch of her age so don't expect any special treatment," she said.

"I completely understand and I would actually be quite insulted if any special treatment was to fall upon me," Hermione replied.

"Always the modest and noble one," someone said from the crowd.

"Alright now that we have that settled, what can you tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, well I like to read," Hermione said tentatively.

"Honey what she means is what are you good at and how do you see yourself?" Christopher elaborated. Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I guess I'm good at academics and magic. I can also do a little dancing and how I see myself? Um….I guess I'm alright. I eat healthy and exercise regularly though I still have a bit of fat on me," she replied with a small frown.

"Honey that is a good thing, we don't want or need models that are stick thin with nothing to offer," Chris said. Hermione's eyes snapped up to the judges as they looked at her with a mix of sympathetic and slightly shocked expression.

"Well you definitely have a healthy swimsuit body," Lillian comment. They sent her back to get changed and when she was out of their sight she breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly got changed back and found Ginny waiting at the door.

"How did you go?" she asked.

"I did alright," Hermione replied.

"Come on we are supposed to head down to the Quidditch pitch," Ginny informed her. Hermione nodded and they headed to the pitch where Neville and Luna were already waiting.

"How did you guys go?"

"They said I'm a natural," Neville stated. Hermione grinned at her friend's smile and turned to Luna.

"They said I need to gain a little bit of weight," she said with a smile. (I am doing this for a reason so please do not tell me that Luna/Evanna Lynch isn't anorexic or anything, I am not saying she is and I don't think she is at all but I just wish to highlight an issue that is going around especially since one of my friends had an issue with her health a while back)

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They said they would like to see some meat on my bones," she replied.

"But you're not that skinny," Ginny said.

"They never said I was, they said I looked healthy but if I was to become any smaller they would start to become worried about my health," she replied. Ginny and Hermione nodded with small frowns. They knew Luna was skinny but she wasn't unhealthily skinny.

"Luna, how much do you weigh if I may ask?" Ginny asked carefully. Neville pretended not to be listening as he turned away to give them some privacy.

"80 pounds," she replied.

Ginny and Hermione's mouths dropped. 80 pounds (around 38kg) was not healthy for a 17 year old girl.

"L-Luna that's…." Ginny trailed off.

"Its how I have always been," Luna shrugged, "I have always been skinny. Though I find it hard to eat when I am constantly looking for my missing belongings and feeding the Thestrals, it takes up so much time."

"So you just forget to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Luna that's not good," Hermione whispered, "From now on you eat at every meal with us and we will help you find your belongings and help you feed the Thestrals."

"Really?" she asked, "Harry helps me sometimes but he is a busy person."

"Well we aren't, not really anyway," Ginny grinned, "So count us in to help."

"Me too," Neville chimed in. Luna grinned at her friends and they then entered the pitch when the doors opened. Instead of going to the stands like usual they were lead to the middle of the pitch where they could see a massive stage and catwalk.

"What the?" Ginny murmured. Everyone was murmuring in awe and looking around at all the wizards and witches that were setting up lighting and giant transmission screens.

"Alright students," Rosalie said from before them. How they made it here so quickly Hermione will never know.

"Tonight you will all be walking down this catwalk in dresses and suits designed by our own Christopher Daniels. The audience will be situated in the stands as you perform but before we do that we must make some decisions. Only 20 of you will be eligible to walk down the catwalk while the rest of you, I'm sorry, will be cut from the competition."

Gasps could be heard all around and some whimpers from the girls didn't go unnoticed.

"How will the audience see us from all the way down here?" Pansy asked the judges.

"I was hoping someone would ask that," Lillian stated with a smirk. She turned to the crew who were lined up on either side of the catwalk.

"Alright raise it up," she shouted to them. Suddenly jets of yellow light connected with the stage and stretched it up until it was level with the stands.

"How?" Hermione whispered. That was advanced magic and would have taken a lot of energy to perform. If she hadn't have witnessed it herself she would never have believed it. There back of the stage now connected to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff change room entrances as make shift entrances to the catwalk.

"We're supposed to walk up there?" Lavender gasped.

"What if we fall?" a younger student asked.

"Oh you wont fall off," Rosalie scoffed, "There are barriers around the edge of the catwalk that will set of a small alarm should you stray too far."

"For now I will read out the twenty names of the students going on to the next round."

Hermione listened intently to the names read out and congratulated her friends when they had made it. There were only four positions left and she gasped when her name was suddenly called.

"Hermione you made it! We all did," Ginny grinned. The four Gryffindor's hugged each other and waiting until the final three were read out. Many people were upset, some angry and some sad, but they all took it in stride and left the pitch to return to the castle.

Hermione listed everyone that had made it in her head and realised that most of them were from her year.

Blaise Zabini  
>Theodore Nott<br>Pansy Parkinson  
>Hannah Abbot<br>Ginny Weasley  
>Luna Lovegood<br>Neville Longbottom  
>Padma Patil<br>Justin Finch-Fletchley  
>Zacharias Smith<br>Susan Bones 

The rest of the contestants were kids from seventh year that she didn't know. She was pleasantly surprised when neither Lavender nor Parvati made it to the next round.

"Alright contestants I would advise that you use the rest of your day to perfect your catwalk as you will be walking solo and also with a partner," Lillian stated, "Don't forget to have lunch or you will probably faint on the catwalk tonight. Don't wander far if you want help and make it back here by 6pm sharp, if you are not here you will be eliminated."

Soon they left and a large table was brought out with numerous pairs of shoes for the males and thin heels for the girls. Ginny and Neville grabbed their shoes first and Luna and Hermione were next.

"Where should we go to practise?" Neville asked.

"The library?" Hermione asked.

"Why there?" Ginny asked.

"Its quiet, has a solid floor and the isles would work as a catwalk," Hermione replied.

"Hey that's a great idea," Neville grinned. They quickly made their way up to the library where Madam Pince allowed them to practise as long as they were quiet.

"Let's do this thing," Ginny grinned.

**NOTE: The reason I have done what I have to Luna is that a few years ago a friend of mine was unaware that she was becoming (but didn't get there) anorexic. It took her mother forcing her to go to the doctors that she realised her problem. She led a hectic lifestyle and always forgot or never 'found time' to eat. I have heard of a lot of girls (and some boys) having this problem of not 'having time' and wanted to highlight it in this story to make some people aware of it. I'm sorry if it offends or upsets anyone.**

_Please R&R and tell me what you think, there will be more Fred/Hermione in the next chapter I promise! _


End file.
